The Pain of the Potion
by Bleach Bishis
Summary: Hisagi is brutally raped, but the people who did it don't remeber. He is taken to the 4th after the incident as his injuries are healed, well the physical ones that is. OCC-ness. Warnings: Rape, torture, blood, violence, and YAOI! I don't own Bleach.
1. First rape

Fourth story!

Hope you like it!

This one is about Hisagi, not Grimmjow though...(Hisagi is my second favorite character)

ANYWAYS...

Review, comment, and enjoy!

STORY TIME!

* * *

~...~

It was a normal day in seireitei, but Hisagi was slightly on edge. He didn't really pay attention to it and he continued on his daily routine around seireitei, making sure that everything was in order. He continued on his routes when he ran into Rangiku. They talked for a while and once they were done Rangiku ran off to her own barraks.

_'God, she's gorgeus! I wish she like me back. Or does she?...Ahh whatever!'_ Hisagi thought as he walked down to the sixth squad barraks. He had a weird feeling and he wanted to talk to Renji about it, Kira was off on a mission for another 2 days, otherwise he would talk to him about it. Once he got there he noticed there was some smoke and alot of unconciouss soul reapers scattered around. He drew his zanpakuto and cautiously made his way inside. The lights were off and he couldn't see a thing, not to mention he couldn't sense any spiritual pression inside.

_'What happened and where are Renji and Captain Kuchki?'_ He thought as he slowly walked down the hall to the main living room, of sorts. He slowly looked around making sure he didn't see anyone or sense anything. He was just about to walk out of the room when he was grabbed by his arm and was pulled backwards into a muscular chest, he was about to attack, until he reconized the spiritual pressure.

"Renji! What the hell are you doing? Let go!" He yelled as he struggled to free himself from the redhead's iron grip. He pulled and pushed, but Renji wouldn't let go. He began to struggle even harder and despertly tried to get away, this was getting ridiculous. He eventually managed to elbow him in the stomach, but he only seemed to anger him. He was then lifted and thrown against a wall, he hit it with an loud thud, but jumped up.

"What are you doing Renji! What's wrong with you? I'm on your side!" Hisagi yelled at his friend as he dodged fist after fist. He eventually grabbed one of his fists and proceeded to throw Renji into a nearby wall. Renji recoiled and sprung back taking Hisagi off gaurd. He fell to the ground, ready to jump back up, until Renji jumped on top of him and kept him pinned to the ground. He tried to push Renji off, but, once again, only suceeded in making him angry. Renji picked him up by the neck and slammed him into a wall. Hisagi gave a pained gasp as Renji kneed him in the stomach. he dropped his sword and it hit the round with a loud clang. His vision went slightly blurry from lack of air, but he managed to make out Renji unsheithing his sword.

"Renji stop!" Hisagi yelled as Renji completely unsheithed his sword and held it to Hisagi's throat. Hisagi was ready to die when all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Renji had stabbed the sword through his shoulder, just below his collar bone, and into the wall behind him. He let out a agonizing cry as the pain finally made it to his brain. He tried to lift his arm to pull the sharp object from himself, but Renji held his arms at his sides. Hisagi coughed up a small amount of blood as Renji twisted his sword and twisted the skin around it.

"D-don't!" Hisagi hissed as Renji pulled his shirt down slightly and began to nip, bite, lick, and suck at the exposed skin, "R-Renji you can't! STOP!" Hisagi cried as Renji then completely pulled the shirt and undershirt off. Hisagi began to squirm and wiggle, but only caused himself more pain as the sword dug into the skin around it. The Renji reached his hand down and began to grope Hisagi through his hakama (pants). Hisagi let out a loud yelp as Renji continued his minstrations, but reached the other hand down and into the hakama. He then began to touch and jerk Hisagi's, unclothed, member. Hisagi then let out another loud yelp as Renji started to pull his hakama down, but Hisagi reached his arms out, despite the severe pain in his body when he did, and pushed Renji away.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted as he reached up to pull the sword out again, but Renji lunged forward and pinned his arms above his head, causing the skin around the wound to tear around the sword. Hisagi let out a cry of pain as he bagan to bleed more than he was and pain rushed through his body. Renji payed no mind and pulled off all of Hisagi's clothes in one swift movement, leaving Hisagi naked, completely helpless, and injured. Hisagi whimpered at his prodicament and tried to get away once more. Then he started to panic when Renji reached down to his own hakama.

"RENJI STOP! LET ME GO!" He screamed as he kicked Renji in the stomach and reached up to the sword with his good arm, leaving the other one dangling there. He started pulling on it when Renji got up from the place he was lying and flash-stepped over, once again pinning Hisagi helplessly against the wall. The he reached down again and untie the knot keeping him from Hisagi's ass. He quickly untied it, letting his hakama fall and revealing a large, fully engorged, manhood. Hisagi glanced at it then relized what Renji was planning on doing and his breath hitched. He looked on in horror as Renji alligned himself and he was unable to do anything.

"I'm straight DAMMIT!" He screamed as Renji was about to enter him. Then they both felt a similar spiritual pressure and froze. Renji turned around and faced Byukuya Kuchki. Hisagi felt releaved until Byakuya spoke and his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach, and his stomach threatened to reach his throat.

"Renji, I beleive I said...I wish to enter him first." Byukuya said flatly as Hisagi pushed himself against the wall like a scarred puppy. He only sunk further back as Byakuya approached and began to take off his own clothes.

"Hisagi, do not be so frightened, it will only cause an extreme amount of pain." Byakuya 'assured' as he walked forward and grabbed Hisagi's chin in one hand, bringing his head up and into a harsh kiss. Hisagi swore under his breath and shoved Byakuya away, he then wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. Byakuya gave a slight glare and unsheithed his sword. Hisagi tried to move out of the way, but Byakuya moved to quickly and stabbed the sword in the same spot as Renji's, except on the other shoulder. Hisagi let out a pained scream as the sword was twisted and his skin tore around it. Byakuya simply left it there and proceeded to pull of the rest of his clothes.

"S-stop, I d-don't want to!" Hisagi tried, but Byakuya grabbed his knees and lifted his knees up and over his shoulders. Hisagi tried to struggle, but Renji bound his ankles together with his own sash. Hisagi let out an unmanly squeek as he felt Byakuya's erection press against his entance. He shreiked when it entered the first ring of muscles and then let out a large yell as Byakuya completely sheithed himself and the swords were the only thing supporting the upper half of his body.

"STOP!" He screamed as Byakuya began to thrust in and out, ripping and tearing his sensetive backside, "GET OUT OF ME! IT HURTS!" He shreiked as the swords tore his shoulders and began to dig into his collar bones, not to mention Byakuya began to thrust harder and faster.

"Have you found it yet Captain?" Renji asked as he continued to watch his Captain pound Hisagi senseless. He was only met with a loud, agonizing, cry from Hisagi when blood started to spout from the wounds in his shoulders, along with his torn ass. Then Byakuya shot two binding chains of kido to tie Hisagi's hands to the ceiling to releive the pressure on the swords. Hisagi let out a small whimper as the chains began to dig into his wrists, but it was better than the swords. He then let out a pleasured shout when Byakuya rammed his prostate, and his body quivered at the feeling.

"Yes." Byakuya replied as he continued to ram Hisagi's prostate and watched as his face went from agony to a mix of pain and pleasure. Hisagi let out an unitentional moan that quickly turned to a yelp when the chains dug into his wrists and Byakuya started to intentionaly miss his prostate. Hisagi began to quiver as Byakuya reached between them and grabbed his half hard cock.

"Quite resistant aren't you? Only being half-hard at a time like this?" Byakuya asked as he gave Hisagi's member a firm squeeze. Hisagi began to wiggle as Byakuya ran his thumb over the slit at the end and then Hisagi let out a long moan. Then Byakuya began to pump him in time with his thrusts and Hisagi began to moan more and more when Byakuya rammed his prostate continuosly.

"STOP IT!" Hisagi screamed as Byakuya picked up pace and he felt his climax growing near. He let out a long moan and then his eyes began to dialate, his breathing quickened, and he saw white in his vision. Byakuya saw his toy was close and picked up his pace even more. Hisagi finally shouted out his release and spilled himself all over Byakuya's hand and his own stomach. He fell limp as he let his energy pour out along with his seed. Byakuya also lost himself as Hisagi's muscles tighten around his pulsing cock.

"Captain?" Renji asked as Byakuya pulled out untied Hisagi's legs, letting them fall down limply. Then he released the binding spell, that was the only thing holding him up, and let Hisagi be supported only by the swords. He struggled to keep conciouss, let alone on his feet. Byakuya then latched his teeth onto the left side of Hisagi's neck, he let out a large yelp. He left a deep bite mark that was oozing alot of blood and making Hisagi's concioussness dwindle even more.

"Yes, it's your turn." Byakuya replied as Renji let out a snicker and walsted towards the barely conciouss lieutenant. Hisagi flinched slightly as Renji lifted his chin and smashed them together in a rough kiss, which Hisagi didn't return. Renji got angry once again and punched him in the stomach. Hisagi coughed up a bit of blood and let his head fall forward. He let the blood drip from his shoulder wounds, ass, neck, and now, mouth. He made a slight yelp as his knees were once again lifted, but this time, put over Renji's shoulders. He suddenly came back to reality and clamped his knees around Renji's neck.

"Let go you little stut!" Renji shoated as he struggled to free his neck from Hisai's legs. Eventually Byakuya came over and twisted Hisagi's right ankle. Hisagi gave a bloodcurdling scream as his ankle snapped and his legs released Renji's neck. It also began to bleed as a small peice off bone portruded from it, only adding to his discomfort. He then tried to reach up and take the swords out, but Renji pinned his arms at his sides and then bound them behind his back with kido. His body was only supported by the swords when Renji lifted Hisagi's legs again, but bound them around his waist. He alligned himself and thrust in with so much force that Hisagi was slammed against the wall with a loud smash.

"AHHHHHHH! STOP!" Hisagi screamed as Renji pounded him into the wall and blood trickled from his abused body. He was slammed into the wall with absolutely no mercy from the redhead. He, despite the pain, could feel himself getting hard again. He hated himself for it, _'Maybe I really am a slut, huh? I can't even move and he's pounding me into a wall. I can't stop him! I couldn't stop him, even if I tried.'_ He thought miserably as the torture continued.

"Look like he's giving up..." Renji mocked as he released his seed inside the slightly smaller male and broke the bindings, "Ha! He's even hard again, what a slut!" Renji mocked once more as he twised his sword in a full circle, causing Hisagi to cry out in absolute agony. Then Byakuya did the same thing and Hisagi cried out in more pain, but mangaed to keep the tears inside. He promised he wouldn't cry for anyone, ever. Renji then bit down on the right side of Hisagi's neck, leaving a deep, bleeding, bite mark. Then the two swords were pulled out and Hisagi fell forward, but manged to stay up. He placed his hand on the wall while he balnced on his good foot. Renji let out a saditic laugh and kicked Hisagi's foot right out from under him. Hisagi fell forward and onto the floor with a loud thud as more blood shot from all his wounds. Renji kicked Hisagi in the back and caused him to lift off the ground and smash into the couch.

"I hate you, Renji!" Hisagi barked as he sat up, but couldn't manage to keep his vision from blurring at the loss of blood. Before he knew it Renji was infront of him. Hisagi gasped and Renji reached down and grabbed his throat. He lifted him off the ground and held him in the air as he turned the couch with his foot, so it was facing him. He then smashed Hisagi into the pillows and set them up in the '69' position. He then quickly enclosed Hisagi's erection in his mouth and ran his tounge in and out of the slit. Hisagi let out moan and bucked his hips and shoved his cock further into Renji's mouth. He hated this, Renji was taking advantage of him. He looked at the erection infront of him with disgust and turned his head away. He then tried to get up, but an immense pain shot through his body and he coughed blood onto the couch. He tried to turn his face the other way, but only managed to get halfway when something grabbed his chin. He looked up and saw Byakuya grinning evily as he forced Renji's hips down and his length into his mouth. Hisagi gagged and tightened his mouth on the erection as his throat spasmed, because of the gag reflex. Renji gave a pleasure moan and shoved his erection into the back of Hisagi's throat. Then Byakuya shoved himself inside Hisagi's aas once more and his his prostae continuosly, until Hisagi came in Renji's moth. Hisagi then bit down and Renji pulled his erection out, with a pained shout.

"What the hell?" Renji shouted as he jumped up and grabbed Hisagi by his hair. Hisagi made a slight cry of pain, but shut his mouth when he noticed he was completely at Renji's mercy. Renji smiled evily as he threw Hisagi into Byakuya and walked over. Hisagi was held in a headlock as Renji walked closer and closer and closer, until he was standing in front of them. He pulled back his hand and Hisagi was readying his body for a punch he was sure was coming. He opened his right eye slightly, to see what Renji was planning, but then it came. It didn't feel like a punch though, it stung, it really didn't hurt. Then, he figured it out, Renji had slapped him. Instead of a punch, treating him like the man he was, he gave him a bitch slap, treating him like a whore. He looked up at Renji with an absolutely miffed expression.

"I'm not your bitch! Don't slap me like some whore! If you do anything, punch me you batard!" Hisagi shouted, uterly infuriated. Then it came, Renji gave him another hard slap to the other side of his face and the stinging returned. He hung his head down and blood once again splurted from his wounds as he fell forward slightly. Renji kneed him in the stomach and Byakuya let go and let him fall to the floor. Renji then picked Hisagi up by his shoulder, making sure to jab his fingers into the open wound. Hisagi gave a pained cry as he was lifted and thrown half over the couch with his ass sticking straight at Renji. He made a yelping noise as he tried to pull his whole body over the couch, but Renj grabbed his hips and aliigned himself again.

"RENJI PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Hisagi shreaiked as Renji rubbed his hard cock against Hisagi's abused entrance. Then he shoved himself inside and Hisagi screamed. Byakuya then walked up next to Renji and kneeled with him on he couch right behind Hisagi, who was dangling over the back of it with his hands on a table. Byakuya alligned himself as well and shoved in. Hisagi let out a hoarse scream and an even hoareser scream when they both started to thrust. They began to shove in even harder as they nearly forced Hisagi over the edge of the couch.

"OUT!...shit...shit...shit...shit!" Hisagi mummble under his breath as he was continously shoved into and his prostate was rammed with full force. After a couple more thrusts he came all over the couch and fell down onto the table infront of him as Renji and Byakuya also released. They filled him with their seed as they let him fall completly over the couch and onto the table. It broke under him and he fell down onto the ground as he cried in pain. He then passed out from lack of blood, pain, and exhaustion.

"Let's get rid of the evidence then dress him." Byakuya said as he signalled for Renji to pick up the unconciouss Hisagi. Renji obliged and brought Hisagi to the squad six bath house. They brought him into the small room and Renji walked into the steaming water with Hisagi in his arms. He slowly washed all the cum, sweat, and blood off the abused lieutenant. He made sure to go slow so he could enjoy running his hands over the perfect body before him. Byakuya then got in and started washing Hisagi also. He then stuck his fingers inside the ripped and bloody ass. He made sure to get every speck of cum out. Once he was clean, except for the knew blood flowing they set him on the very edge, out of the water, and then started washing themselves. Once they were all clean they drained the large 'tub' and dried themselves off. They then dried Hisagi off and picked him up once more.

"Get his clothes Renji." Byakuya stated as they walked back into the room and grabbed only his hakama, they left the blood and cum stained shirt. They dressed him in it and cleaned the couch before they threw him on the it, carelessly. Once that was done, they dressed themselves in their usual attire. They walked out of the building and left Hisagi on the knewly blood stained couch. Renji and Byakuya walked to the very outskirts of seireitei when they suddenly passed out and fell onto the stone ground. The forth squad were there in minutes, after someone reported seeing the two officers down.

They then made their way to the sixth squad barracks when they heard reports of many down shinigami. They treated the shingimi, but once they reached Hisagi they froze. He was completely soaked with blood, along with the couch under him, he was unconciouss, and he was barely breathing. They quickly rushed him to the forth squad barracks, in a coma. He had lost to much blood and was put in his own room on a legit bed with about a dozen IVs hanging from multiple fluid and blood bags. He had a breathing mask on and was dressed in only a pair of boxer shorts. The sheet he was under was pulled up to about his navel and his chest was covered completely with bandages. His right ankle was also covered with bandages and a splint. Finally, he was completely bandaged under the shorts.

"What happened to him?" Kira asked as he looked through the large glass window that revealed Hisagi's sleeping form. He didn't know who or what, could do such a thing to Hisagi. Only Hisagi's closest friends knew that he was raped, but no one knew who did it or why, and it kept them all on edge. Kira was especially worried, along with Momo, and...Renji.

"We know what happened to him," Renji said as he stared at his severely injured senpai, "I just want to know who the bastard is that did it to him!" Renji shouted, his temper flaring at the mere mention of such an evil person. He was told that he was unconciouss when it happened, but it didn't feel that way and it was bugging him. He felt more tired than he would be if he were unconciouss, in fact it felt like he was tired enough to be training for the hours, he was supposed to be unconciouss.

"Poor Shuuhei..." Momo mummbled as she wiped a tear away from her right eye with a tissue that she had been tightly clenching in her hands. She couldn't beleive that something like this could happen, especially not to Hisagi. In fact he was considered the strongest lieutenant by most of the captains. So how could this happen?

"Who did this to him? Dammit!" Renji yelled as he slammed his hands down on the windowsill of the large glass window. They all froze when they saw Hisagi shift slightly, but then fall back asleep again. They let out releaved sighs at the fact he could still move. From what they heard he was raped at least 4 times; at least 3 were anal, and 1 was oral.

"Yelling isn't going to help anything." Izuru stated as he stood up and put his right hand on Renji's shoulder. Renji looked back at him, calmed down and sat back down again. They all watched Hisagi sleep with sad expressions. He then moved over to his side and curled up and all of the people watching him stood up and watched intently. They were all hoping he was going to wake up, but he simply fell back asleep again. They all sighed and sat back down.

"I really thought he was going to wake up that time." Momo sighed as she buried her eyes in the tissue and began to cry again. Izuru put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She sighed and lifted her face from the tissue as Iba and Komamura walked into the small waiting room. It was rather crammed, but no one carred as they continued watching Hisagi struggle to wake himself up. Though hope was starting to fade, because this was the marking of the first full week of his unconcioussness.

~...~

* * *

God, I'm an evil person!

I hope you liked it anyway!

ANYWAYS...

Please reveiw or comment!

BYE!


	2. Hospital terror

I am okay with explicet sex scenes, but...

THIS CHPATER IS SO ODD!

I make Hisagi really, really, really scared...

I'M MEAN!

ANYWAYS...

Reveiw, comment, and enjoy!

Story time...

* * *

~...~

"Do you ever think he's going to wake up," Renji asked no one inparticular as he stared into Hisagi's room and watched them snap a spirit energy collar on his neck, as well as tie it to the bed so he couldn't get up, "And why the hell are they tying him to the bed?"

Just then Unohana walked into the waiting room and stopped infront of the crowd, "We are putting a spirit energy resticting collar on him. The reasoning behind are action is, simply, he may be in a bad state of mental health when ot if he wakes." She said simply as her usual, fake, smile left her face and was replaced with a frown.

"You mean he may be crazy when he wakes up?" Renji asked as he stared at Unohana with a terrible frown on his face. She then coughed slightly to get everyone's attention and spoke again.

"Yes, I suppose, if you would like to put it that way. The other slightly larger reason is that of his condition. As you can see, he is not in a good state if physical health and he may wish to be hostile, depending." She said once more only making the sad aura even denser. She then turned on her heal and walked out, leaving Hisagi's friends to be more depressed than usual.

"Oh, Hisagi." Momo cried as she buried her face in the small tissue once more and began to weep. Izuru felt no need to comfort her this time, because even he could not find a bright side, besides Hisagi being alive, to the situation. So he simply sat there and watched on as Hisagi twisted and turned on his bed. Then after some twisting and turning he opened his eyes and looked to the window. It was one sided, so he could not see his friends, but he knew they were there.

"He's awake!" Renji shouted as they all followed Izuru to Unohana, to get permission to go in. She let them in and Hisagi looked up at them with a very cold stare. Izuru was the first one to try to break the ice, in an attempt to make Hisagi feel more comforted, if it was even posible.

"How are you feeling Hisagi?" Izuru asked, his only response was Hisagi looking up at him the changing his line of vision to a chain the was coming from his neck and attached to the bed. He gave a confused frown as he sat up and pulled on it, until he reached his neck and felt the spirit energy collar. His heart sank slightly, _'Why am I tied to the bed? Where am I? Did they arrest Renji and Byakuya yet? How long have I been asleep?'_ Hisagi asked himself frantically as he pulled on the collar. He knew he couldn't get it off, but it didn't stop him from keeping his hand on it and giving his friends a confused stare. He then pulled off the breathing mask and set it next to him on the bed.

"They were affraid you'd be in bad health when you woke up, I can ask Captain Unohana to take it off, if you would like." Momo stated as she motioned for herself to leave the room. Hisagi didn't respond, that is until he saw a head of red hair in the back of the room. Hisa heart hit the floor, his breathing sped up, and he began to shake. All of the people in the room looked at him and tried to find the source of his discomfort. Renji made his way to the front of the room and looked at Hisagi.

"Get out." Hisagi said as Renji stood a mere five feet infonrt of him. Renji gave him a confused stare that only caused Hisagi to get all the more terrified. He knew very well that he was tied to a bed, in barely any clothes, and completely helpless. He felt like he was going to he violated again at any minute and he hated it. He gave Renji an absolutely terrified look as he stepped slightly closer.

"Get out!" Hisagi shouted, Renji flinched slightly, but continued walking closer until he was right on the edge of the bed and Hisagi moved to the far side. Renji gave him yet another confused look as he leaned in, but Hisagi wouldn't have it. He couldn't have it. He wasn't about to let himself get raped again.

"GET OUT!" He screamed as he wacked Renji in the head with a pillow and moved as far away as possible. Renji reached down and grabbed Hisagi's arm as he kneeled on the other edge of of the bed watching as Hisagi's face went from terrified to uter panic. He then released Hisag's arm and sat where he was. Hisagi curled into a ball on the other side of the bed, making sure to keep his right foot off the bed, to avoid injuring it more.

"Why?" Renji asked simply as he reached to Hisagi, but was only met with Hisagi shying away from his hand. Then he sat back where he was and gave the rest of the room a confused stare before he looked back at Hisagi who had his face buried in his knees. He tried it again, but this time Hisagi grabbed his hand and held it away form his face before he twisted it and pushed Renji off the bed. Renji hit the ground and jumped back up again and pinned Hisagi to the bed.

"Renji that's not a good idea!" Izuru shouted as Hisagi went into panic mode and kneed Renji in the stomch. Renji winced slightly and looked back down at Hisagi who was struggling like his life depended on it. Renji slowlt got off and was met with Hisagi bolting out form under him and tying ot get off the bed, only to get stuck by the collar. He began to struggle until Izuru walked up then he freaked out again and got back on the bed away from everyone.

"Get Renji to leave!" Hisagi shouted as he stayed as far away from Renji as possible. Renji gave yet another confused look and was about to leave until someone walked into the room and Hisagi only paniced more.

"Why is it that you wish for my lieutenant to leave, Hisagi?" Byakuya asked as he walked towards Hisagi. Hisagi then started to pull on the collar. When he couldn't break it he settled for putting his knees against his chest and his arms sorrounding himself. He slowly lifted his head only to be met with Byakuya standing mere inches from the end of his bed. He then glared and then put his head back down. Suddenly Byakuya grabbed his neck and held him against the wall, Hisagi gave a terrified expression as everyone in the room tensed.

"You will show more respect to me than that." Byakuya said as he pushed Hisagi further into the wall. Hisagi put his hands on Byakuya's wrist and tried to keep himself upright with the air not escaping his lungs. He only suceeded in coughing and having a drible of blood come from his mouth.

"This has gone far enough Captain Kuchiki!" Komamura shouted as he grabbed Byakuya's wrist and pulled it away from Hisagi's throat. Hisagi fell to the bed and grabbed his throat as he began ro cough more blood onto the sheets and the bandages on his chest began to turn red. Izuru along with Momo both ran forward and held Hisagi as well as flipped him over. Unohana came in and excusd everyone from the room as she healed Hisagi slightly and replaced his bandages. As soon as he was rebandaged he passed out and she put him under the sheet. She also put the breathing mask back on and reattached any IV cords that got unattached. She then left the room and walked into the waiting room where Renji was pacing furiously and Byakuya was rather miffed, along with everyone else sitting and watching the two.

"I do not know why, but he has found discomfort in Renji and Captain Kuchiki's presences. Therfore, you two will not be aloud in his room until later notice." Unohana said as she gave another frown as Renji stopped pacing. He gave a very sad look and sat down. He put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh, but kept his face in his hands.

"With all respect Captain Unohana, I will talk to Hisagi and gain the respect he should give. I will show him who he can glare at and who he can't." Byakuya said simply as he walked for the door to Hisagi's room, but Komamura stepped infront of him. Byakuya made an attempt to push him aside, but he kept his ground.

"You have taken you need for respect to far. You will even hurt an injured boy to get your 'respect'" Komamura stated as he kept his place in front of the door. Byakuya made an angered noise and then sat back in the waiting room next to Renji. They all watched for a few more hours until Hisagi opened his eyes again and looked to the window once more. _'Did I pass out again? God, I can't stay conciouss for more than five minutes! Where are Renji and Kuchiki? What would they have done if no one was here? Damn it!'_ Hisagi thought as he sat up and pulled off the air mask again.

"He's awake, I'm going in." Renji said as he walked for the door, but Komamura stopped him as well. Izuru, Momo, and Iba walked into the room. They looked at Hisagi who was leaning against the head board and breathing heavely. Izuru gave him a sad look and walked over, but stopped when Hisagi spoke.

"Where's Renji and where's Captain Kuchiki?" Hisagi asked as he looked at Izuru, Momo, and Iba. This time Momo answered as she walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, but when either Izuru of Iba moved Hisagi flinched and shuttered, so they stayed put.

"They're outside the door, in the waiting room. Hisagi why are you so scared of them anyways?" He replied then asked. Hisagi flinched at the question and curled up into a ball. Momo gave him a sad look and reached out to touch him, but he shyed away again. She withdrew her hand and got off the bed.

"The reason I'm so edgey is because they did it." He said as he curle into a tighter ball and let a small tear escape, which he quickly wiped away. Momo looked at him with a confused galnce and then looked back at Izuru and Iba, who were also confused.

"What do you mean 'they did it'?" What did they do?" Iba asked, but when Hisagi didn't aswer he left the room with a wave of his hand. He wasn't that close to Hisagi. The guy probably felt uncomfortable with him there. Izuru then looked back at Hisagi and walked forward, but Hisagi flinched and shutered again.

"Ya, Hisagi. What did they do?" Momo asked innocently as she watched Hisagi tense and untense. He then sighed and uncurled himself enough so that he could have hs voice completely clear when he said it. Momo and Izuru gave him confused looks before he finally spoke.

"They...they...oh what does it matter anymore!." He said as he watched Izuru's and Momo's surprised faces. They both looked at him, concerned, but decided not to push it any further. They all sat there in silence until there was a knock at the door. He looked over as Byakuya and Renji walked in.

"Don't come in!" He yelled as Byakuya and Renji made it further into the room, but waited halfway through the room. Hisagi pushed himself against the bed further and covered his head with his arms. He also curled into a ball so his ass wasn't anywhere in veiw.

"Hisagi, what's wrong? What did we do?" Renji asked as he stepped forward, but Hisagi yelled at them to leave and moved even further into the bed. Renji the flash-stepped in front of Hisagi and pinned him to the bed. He then reached down and Hisagi started screaming. Renji undid the collar and Hisagi pushed him off and ran to the corner of the room, despite his snapped ankle. He sat there and put his hands on his head along with curling into a ball again.

"How do you not know what you did?" Hisagi screamed as he pushed himself into the corner as far as he could go. Renji walked closer, but stopped when he saw the absolutely, blood chilling, terror in Hisagi's. He decided to ask the question in hopes that Hisagi wouldn't answer with another question.

"Hisagi, please...what did we do?" Renji asked sincerely. Hisagi gave him a glare, 'Why he is playing dumb? Does he really want me to say it? Maybe he doesn't remember.' Hisagi thought. Though, Renji did sound sincere, so Hisagi decided to answer truthfull.

"You two, Byakuya and you, Renji, were...were...the ones...that raped me!" He coughed out as he buried his face in his knees and Renji fell backwards. _'That's not true! I don't remeber it at all! NO!'_ Renji thought as his Captain's demeaner also faltered at the words.

"W-what are you talking about?" Renji asked as he stepped backwards. Hisagi curled up even tigher and clammped his hands into his hair and started to shake uncontollably as memories began to flash through his head. Then his nerves started acting up and he could feel himself being pounded into, over and over again. One tear sprang from each of his eyes as the pain was renewed and he practically relived the whole experiance. Izuru ran over and started to to shake Hisagi, but he was only met with whimpers and shudders. Then he snapped out of it and Izuru got up and wlaked away, then he looked up at Renji again.

"I can prove it. I have your bite marks on my neck and there's a camera in the squad six barraks that prbabably recorded you guys doing it to me." Hisagi said as he lifted his face from the pillow, he had pulled on top of his knees, and looked at Izuru through the corner of eye. All of a sudden Renji and Byakuya fell to the ground and began to breith heavely. The their eyes dialeted and they got up. Izuru, Momo, and Hisagi gave them confused looks.

"Captain?" Renji asked as they both stood up and walked closer. _'I remeber that question! He used it to get permission to...enter me...NO!'_ He mentally screamed as he tried to push past them and out of the door to the room, but just when he was about to get out they were on top of him and he was picked up by Renji.

"LET ME GO!" Hisagi screamed, but Renji didn't let go and held him right where he was. He began to struggle, but Renji threw him on the bed and pinned him on his stomach. Momo and Izuru went to help, but Byakuya grabbed them and held them still. They struggled also, but were held by Byakuya while Renji continued his minstrations. He started to rip a hole in Hisagi's shorts when he let out a large scream and desperately tried to keep his clothes on.

"Renji! Let him go!" Momo shouted, but Byakuya tightened his grip on their necks, causing them to lose air. They shut up or else they'd have their heads snapped off, but it didn't stop them from hoping someone would help Hisagi.

"STOP HIM! SOMEONE HELP!" Hisagi shouted as loud as he could, while he kicked and struggled against Renji, but it was no use. Renji was stronger, bigger, and uninjured. Hisagi, on the other hand, was currently smaller, weaker, injured, and without spirit energy. Hisagi was then pinned once more as Renji covered them with the sheets and ripped a hole in Hisagi's shorts, just above his ass-hole. Renji just undid his zipper and took out his hard-on. Hisagi's screaming became more and more hoarse when he heard Momo and Izuru being bound with kido and Byakuya getting closer. The the covers were lfited and Byakuya also climbed into bed.

"STOP!" Hisagi screamed again as Byakuya started to undo his own zipper and Renji alligned his already unclothed member. The he thrust forward, but his dick hit Hisagi's last line of protection, the bandages covering his ass. Renji began to pull and pick at the bandages until they were looose enough to get to his ass and he was about to thrust forward when a large, fury, hand suddenly reached down and pulled him off. Byakuya then undid his member and thrust forward. He entered Hisagi's ass and Hisagi screamed in absolute agony. Byakuya began to thrust in and out until he too was grabbed and pulled from Hisagi's heat. Hisagi fell forward onto the bed and began to bleed out once more.

"Hisagi! Are you alright? HISAGI!" Izuru shouted as Hisagi drifted between conciousness and unconcioussness. He eventually, after much struggling, managed to keep himself conciouss. He pushed Izuru away and flipped so his ass wasn't exposed. Izuru slowly helped him sit up and he winced as his butt started to bleed again and he cried in pain. Izuru held him in his arms and watched as his face contorted to various emotions. Then Unohana came running in and found the scene:

Byakuya and Renji were in Komamura's grasp, unconciouss. Momo was standing next to the bed where Izuru was holding a very upset Hisagi. She quickly called a bunch of fourth squad officers into the room. They brought two stretchers and loaded both Renji and Byakuya and brought them to different rooms. Then she excused Momo and Izuru to the waiting room and closed the blinds in front of the window. She walked over to Hisagi and asked him to flip over onto his stomach. He complied and she began to heal his ass, for the most part, and bandaged it again. She then gave him a pair boxers, along with sweatpants to wear over them.

"Aren't these items from the human world, Captain Unohana?" Hisagi after he slipped into the boxers, but held the sweatpants on his lap. She gave a simple nod and then smiled. It creeped him out slightly, but he continued looking at the human pants.

"Put them on Hisagi, they would look good on you." She said with her usual smile that only suceeded to creep Hisagi out more. He sweat dropped the put the flanel sweatpants on. She smiled at him again and he shifted uncomfortably in hi seat before he wincced at sat still.

"So, Hisagi. How many times were you violated by Byakuya and Renji?" Urahara asked plainly. Hisagi twitched, visably, then hung his head low. She gave him a concerned look and then proceeded to ask another, very personal, question.

"Did you release at all? Did they release inside you?" She asked. Hisagi put his hands on his head and started to shake his head back and forth.

"Where were you violated?" She aske, but Hisagi continued shakin his head as memories rushed through his head.

"How many were oral? How many were ana-"

"STOP!" Hisagi screamed as he buried his face in his hands and layed down on the bed. He managed to hold back tears as he buried his face in the pillows and curled into a ball as the memories of that day rushed his mind, along with the memories of only minutes ago.

"Hisagi, I need you to answer. I know it's difficult, but as a soul reaper it's your duty." Unohana said as she sat in a small chair by the bed where Hisagi was struggling with his emotions. Eventually he got over his memories and answered.

"It depends, on the first question...does them giving me a blowjob count and does double penetration count as two times?" Hisagi asked as he tried to hide his red face and his obvious discomfort in the situation. He curled into a tighter ball, sat up, and moved to lean against the heab board and the wall, the head board was against.

"As long as you did not do it willingly, then yes that also counts as rape and yes I would consider double penetration two times." She answered as she stared at Hisagi's form go rigid. He slowly lifted his head once more and looked at Unohana.

"Then they...raped me...8 times..." Hisagi replied as he buried his face further in his kmees and knew she was going to ask the other questions.

"Did you realese? If so, how many times? Did they release inside you? If so, how many times?" She asked as Hisagi went even more rigid and sat up straight, but his knees were still tucked to his chest.

"I did. I released 3 times. They did. In total they released 4, inside me..."Hisagi said once more as he buried his head in his knees out of shame and humiliation. He kept his face in his knees even after Unohana repeated the third question.

"Where were you raped?" She asked once again, because he didn't answer the last two time she asked. He then lifted his head to answer and continued to do so.

"Here, just now, and in the living room of squad six barraks." Hisagi replied solemly. He then curled his toes and fingers, digging them into the sheet and sweatpants he was wearing. He pushed his legs even further into his chest and ignored the sering pain when he did so, but he didn't manaage to hide a slight wince when he did so. Unohana immeditaley saw his pain, being the 'doctor' she was, and stood up. Hisagi took his head from his knees and gave her a rather dead look. His eyes had lost what little color they had and the shine in them was gone.

"Hisagi you need to ly down." She siad as she pulled him from his protective ball and set him down on the bed once more. He layed ther with his arms on his side and the blanket pulled up to hi snavel once more. He began to breith heavely, but she continued to ask the last question anyways.

"How many were anal and how many were oral?" She asked as she leaned over him and looked at his face, which she could tell was loosing a slight bit of color as well. She knew it was the tell tail signs that he was about to pass out, but she needed answers all the same.

"2 oral, 6 anal." He replied as his breathing became even more erratic. She had gotten her answer, but there was one more that she needed to hear. She then put the air mask on his face and he gave her a quesioning look. He couldn't answer any more question with the mask on his face, so what was she planning?

"Hisagi, do you beleive Captain Kuchiki and Renji were in their right minds when they raped you?" She asked and Hisagi gave her another dead look. He was barely staying conciouss and he was in very bad mental health. He would probably be cautios of Renji and Byakuya for a while. He gave a weak 'no' by moving his head left to right. She smiled and left the room. After she left Hisagi immediately passed out and he finally let his sore muscles relax.

**~With Renji and Byakuya~**

"What happened? I didn't hurt him, did I? What happened after we blanked out? Is he okay? Why do we keep passing out? We're not really the ones who hurt him, are we?" Renji asked hystericaly. He was pacing his room despite the squad four officers trying to get him to sit down. Byakuya on the other hand was content. He himself didn't know why he was so giddy, but he had a great feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Lieutenant Abarai please sit down! We don't know what's wrong with you! You must sit!" Officers shouted frantically as Renji continued to pace the small room, even as his Captain sat in the corner smiling. He continued walking until Unohana opened the door and walked in. All of her officers froze and bowed on the floor. Renji stopped pacing and stood in attendance. Unohana signaled for him to sit down and he did.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't terrorize my officers, lieutenant Abarai." She stated as she motioned for all of her officers to leave. They left and Renji jumped up from his chair.

"What happened when we blanked out? Why do we keep passing out? Is Hisagi alright? Were we really the ones who...you know...?" Renji asked as he gave Unohana an intense stared, as if the next words she said decided his life. She signaled for him to sit down next to Byakuya, who was still high, and he did. Then she sat down in a chair opposite from the two.

"Yes you are the ones who raped Hisagi. Today, Byakuya and you both attacked Hisagi. Komamura stepped in, but Byakuya suceeded in raping Hisagi again...So yuo could say that, no, Hisagi is not alright. He is unconciouss again." Renji fell back and put his hands on face and sighed heavely. Byakuya looked at Unohana with an absolutely horror filled expression. Unohana gave him a slight frown back and turned to Renji, only to have her attention when he spoke again.

"That is ridiculous!" Byakuya boomed as he stood up, but Unohana stood up as well and Renji shrunk back. Then Unohana took a small remote from an officer that ran in, than bolted away. She pressed the power button 'on' and a small T.v. in the corner lit up.

"What's the hell is this- I mean...what is this Captain Unohana?" Renji yelled, but then changed drastically to fit in respect. She was just about to answer, but then Renji jumped from his seat when he saw himself and his captain walk onto screen. They had tea in the small living room then all of a sudden fell to the floor and started coughing. They both were on the ground for about five minutes until they got up. They all of a sudden drew their zanpakuto and cut down their own men.

"W-what is this?" Byakuya asked as he watched himself and Renji cut down all of their men, but not kill them. Then there was an explosion and one of the ovens in the kitchen exploded creting a heavy cloud of smoke. Then they ran back into the living room. Suddenly another shinigami came into the room and both Renji and Byakuya stood up.

"That's not Hisagi, is it?" Renji asked as he suddenly burst from the shadows and his face was visible. Hisagi looked around and was about to leave when Renji jumped out. Renji flinched as he looked in horror as he smashed Hisagi to the wall and stabbed him in the shoulder with his zanpakuto, on tape. Since there was actually sound on the tape they could here Hisagi scream. They also watched as Renji licked and kissed him not to mention sriped him. They listened when Hisagi yelled at him to stop. Then they watched as Byakuya stabbed him and raped him and soon after, Renji raped him. Then they saw Renji knock him down and kick him to the couch. They watched as Renji did the '69' with Hisagi trapped underneith him. They watched as Byakuya shoved Renji's dick inside Hisagi's mouth and then shoved himself inside Hisagi's ass. All the while Hisagi was still in the '69' position, with Renji, and helpless. They watched as Renji pulled him by the hair and slapped him twice, not to mention knee him and watch him fall to the ground. They watched as Renji picked him up and threw him to the couch again. Finally they watched the last part when they both forced themselves inside his heat and listened to Hisagi scream in agony. Then the torture ended and it showed them cleaning and dressing Hisagi, as well as leaving him for dead.

"We didn't...we couldn't have!" Renji shouted as tears rolled down his cheek and Byakuya held his head down low at such a despicable act. Then a small tear escape his usualy calm and stoic eyes. Thye sat there in silence as both the men wept and Unohana barely managed to keep it hidden. She then pressed another button on the small remote and another video popped up of the current day. They watched as they pinned Hisagi to the bed and Byakuya raped him again, but not long before Komamura saved him. Renji leaned forward and clung to his head with both hands as tears mad their way down his cheeks.

A young squad four officer walked in and handed Unohana a small bag of something and she got Renji's and Byakuya's attention. They both looked at it then back at Unohana, with confused gazes. She then poured it into a cup of tea and stirred it around. Byakuya and Renji only got more confused as she poured the tea into a trashcan.

"May I ask why you are pouring tea into the trash?" Byakuya asked as he watched her then drop the nice teacup into the trashcan. He then watched her walk around from the trashcan and a squad four officer came in and took the trashcan away.

"The substance that was in the bag was the same substance that caused you two to 'attack' Hisagi. All I know is it will cause you to attack the first person you sense with high spiritual pressure, besides anyone who drank it with high spiritual pressure. I am trying to work on an antidote, but it is a very difficult substance. I will have to keep you two detained and Hisagi will have Kira Izuru and Captain Komamura as gaurds for the time being. You will be kept in the building over to the right of this one with other captains and leiutenants as gaurds to keep you there." Unohana explained as she walked out and left Byakuya and Renji to gawk at the emptly doorway.

"DETAINED?" Renji shouted as he stared a the door and his captain rubbed his temples. They sta there for about twenty minutes, until Byakuya ran out of his substance induced sex high.

"DETAINED?" Byakuya screamed as he gawked at Renji who just gawked back.

~...~

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

I'm really mean and a sadist, but...

i hope i make good stories...

ANYWAYS...

Reveiw or comment!

BYE!


	3. Happy ending

CHAPTER 3!

This is the last chapter, because this wasn't meant to be a long story...

ANYWAYS...

i am sooooo sorry about last chapter...

i saved all the edits, but...

apparently it didn't save, so halfway through the story the grammar and spelling fell off a cliff!

And a already deleted the editable chapter, so i can't fix it! :(

ALSO: this chapter is going to be REALLY short, because i couldn't really expand on it.

REVEIW OR COMMENT PLEASE!

Story time...

* * *

**"DETAINED?" Renji shouted as he stared a the door and his captain rubbed his temples. They stayed there for about twenty minutes, until Byakuya ran out of his substance induced sex high.**

**"DETAINED?" Byakuya screamed as he gawked at Renji who just gawked back.**

~...~

Hisagi slowly started to open his eyes, but immeditely winced as the ache in his ass returned with a vengiance. _'I really can't stay conciouss for long. Damn it!'_ Hisagi thought as he moved his legs over the side of the bed and sat up with his hands behind him. He slowly grabbed the crutches on the side of the bed and stood up. He made sure to keep his injured ankle off the ground as he crutched around the room. He slowly made it back to his bed and layed down again, careful to avoid aggitating any wounds. Then the door was knocked and his attention snapped to it.

"Who is it?" He asked shakilly, if it was Renji or Byakuya he was bolting. Luckily when the door opened he saw a head of blonde hair and large body of orangey brown. He sighed and let them into his hospital room. Kira sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed and Komamura stood standing.

"Hisagi, there's something we need to tell you about Renji and Byakuya..." Kira began slowly, waiting for Hisagi reaction to the names. Hisagi twitched slightly, but for the most part kept his cool and sat up against the headboard. Kira contined to wait for his answer. Hisagi let out a heavy sigh and turned to Kira.

"What about them? I'm not affraid of them or anything, so you can stop looking at me like you're waiting for me to burst into tears." Hisagi said flatly as he watched Kira give him a questioning look then continued.

"You see, they didn't do anything to you conciously. Someone spiked their tea and it caused them to attack the first person with high spiritual pressure that they ran into. In fact, they both started crying when they saw the video..." Kira said as he watched Hisagi's face go from slightly tired and annoyed to confused.

"Who the hell would spike someone's tea, just to get them to rape someone else? Tch...what a creep." Hisagi said as he sat criss cross, rested his elbow on his knee, and used his hand to support his head. He then closed his eyes and let out a large sigh.

"Well actually it was an officer of the Gotei and they were brought to justice and thrown out." Kira said as he watched Hisagi sigh and put a hand on his face and slowly moved it down his face until it fell back onto the bed again.

"That's good to hear, but you guys are my gaurds until Unohana finds an antidote anyways, right?" Hisagi asked as he opened his eyes and was greeted with both Komamura and Kira nodding. He then layed back down again and shut his eyes and Kira and Komamura looked at eachother before looking back at Hisagi.

"I don't care if you guys stay in here or in the waiting room, but I'm really tired so I'm going back to sleep. My wounds are almost healed anyways. I'll probably only have to be here for another two days." Hisagi said as he pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep oly minutes later. Kira stayed in the room, but Komamura left for the waiting room.

**~With Renji and Byakuya~**

"So we're stuck here for who knows how long, GREAT!" Renji shouted as he flopped down on a large couch. Byakuya sighed and sat down next to him rubbing his temples to try and avoid an upcoming headache. Then there was a small knock on the door and Renji stood up making his way to the locked door. He opened it and was met with a small squad four officer.

"Captain Unohana would like to see you, leiutenant Abarai, and Captain Kuchiki down in her barraks right away." The young officer said before they were off back to their duties in squad four. Renji turned around and was about to tell his captain when he almost bumped into him.

"Cap-" Renji began, but was cut off when his Captain interupted him and pushed him out of his way with a light nudge.

"I heard, Renji, let us go." Byakuya said as he and Renji flash-stepped to the squad four barraks and soon after, Unoahan's personl office. They walked inside and were greeted with the smell of violet and ginger from one of her many candels spread around on the tables. She signaled for them to walk over and so they did. Once they reached her she filled two syringes with a strange liquid and set them on the table. She then turned around to face them and their confused expressions.

"This may be the antidote, but I am not possitive of the effects it will have on you two. I will bring Hisagi in once the drug is administered, you become conciouss once more, and see what your reactions are. Do not fear, we will have Captain Komamura, Kira, Momo, Rangiku, and myself to protect him if anything goes wrong. I assure you, if this does not work he will be safe." Unohana said as she injected the liquid into their arms and waited to see their reactions. They both stayed somewhat still until they collapsed and started breathing heavely. They then both passed out soon after. Multiple squad four officers came in and once again lifted Byakuya and Renji onto stretchers and carried them away.

"Now, to see if it works..." Unohana said to herself as she watched Byakuya and Renji get carried out of the room. She sighed and sat down in one of the many chairs and put her hands on her face.

**~30 minutes later~**

"I hope it works, or else I don't know what I'll do..." She said as she watched Renji and Byakuya confront Hisagi in a small room along with Momo, Kira, Rangiku, and Komamura. They stared at him before Renji ran up and hugged him along with Byakuya. Hisagi winced slightly before he relaxed and hugged them back and tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

"Thank godness..." Unohana sighed as the two lieutenants and captain continued their embrace until they let go and Hisagi finally calmed down.

_'Looks like I had nothing to be affraid of after all...'_ Hisagi thought as he continued using his crutch to support himself and wiped away his tears, _'This may not be so bad after all...Thanks you guys...'_

~...~

* * *

Hope you liked it!

It wasn't how I was planning on ending it, but it worked out...

ANYWAYS...

PLEASE REVEIW OR COMMENT!

BYE!


End file.
